


Under Neon Lights

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheating, Clubbing, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Grinding, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: An overworked father-army veteran and a beautiful college boy decide to go wild at the club.





	Under Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon95/gifts).



> Please read the tags.

****

The tired elder man was married and the college boy had a boyfriend. But after a mere look in the other’s direction - the intensity of their gaze - straight away an intense _want_ followed.

 _Fuck….he’s gorgeous_.

Max Lobo scanned the blonde beauty’s figure: a voluptuous body emanating an aura of playfulness and sensuality, the purple-pink neon lights seemed to hug his form in a way that made him glow – like a god amongst mortals. Young, gorgeous and definitely forbidden for a man like him. Jessica will definitely kill him right now if he saw the way her husband ogled at the handsome stranger, but somehow, he didn’t end up caring after a few drinks in.

He was coming this way.

The young boy seemed so comfortable and self-assured in his slow walk to the half-drunk man. When he arrived at the counter where Max was currently sitting, Ash immediately liked him so much more up close. He was just so….muscular.

“Hey Daddy-o, my name’s Ash. Wanna… dance with me?”

Max’s mouth was agape. A gulp followed. _Fuck…..I’m going to hell._

……….

…………..

A few drinks in, Max found himself on that crowded dance floor, bodies pressing into his own, and that same gorgeous boy dancing against him sensually.

Taking the initiative, Max’s pressed his lips close to Ash’s neck; the beating of their hearts as loud as the thumping of the music. The songs were perfect, with steady bass lines to keep everybody in the room alive and pulsing to one beat. The journalist’s heart is racing, a combination of the questionably named drinks and the hard press of Ash’s body all along his throbbing front.

He wasn’t used to dancing. Too sheltered and too reserved – he wasn’t the same after his time in Vietnam where he had killed many then returned to normal society….empty. Yes, he was very much a boring loveless man to many, even his own wife, but it was the only life he knew…. _until_ this beautiful boy waltzed into his life. Bright-eyed and cheeky from the start, to spirit him away from _everything_.

And this is how it all starts, with Ash’s brilliant smile and eyes full of wonder and lust. Max can spend hours just watching the way they shine, trying to fathom what they see in the world around them that he can't. Ash hums and pulls Max closer against him, their clothed groins pressing together. They giggled at their stupidity.

Loud and unreserved, floating on a high that leaves the stars in envy for the growing connection they have between them. Both began sliding against the other to the beat of the music with a hundred faceless people dancing around them, oblivious. The only two stars in the sky for all that they bask in each other's glow.

The song changes to something bouncy, the kind of noise Ash still doesn't have a taste for even after four years of learning a whole new lifestyle of moving from the country to the big city, and he takes a moment to move with the odd but intriguing beat. As everyone jumps and shouts lyrics, the boy held onto the man’s shoulders – surprising Max for a moment – before he lightly licks his way into Max’s mouth. In an instant, the man returned his move with both his muscular hands firm on his waist, gripping his buttocks as Ash’s knees melt from beneath him – well, Max too was putty in Ash’s hands.

Blonde knew now that he has no control as the slightest touch from the man had Ash burn like a flame threatening to burn down everything in sight – he was heating up too much. _Was it the drinks? The music?_ Probably factors of each. But either way, it all cumulated to the fact that this bulky hot man was grinding with him at the moment; and Max’s presence made him drunk enough. Crazy, desperate and drunk for more of his touch _…..with those large hands…._

There's a smile on Max's lips and magic in the air, spinning around them until the name “Max” is the only word Ash knows.

"Max…. _Daddy_ …" Ash whispers seductively in the elder man’s ear. Breathless and aroused, pressed himself closer into Ash’s body, now damp with sweat, the neon lights bouncing off the droplets in his hair, making the boy sheen like a jewel.

The song changes again and the crowd rides the rhythm. Hands press everywhere to feel flesh and blood, life beneath their fingertips and the song on everyone's lips. They touch them too, with Max brushing Ash’s pert ass and smoothing down the curve of his spine, grasping any inch of skin he could hold onto.

Laughter floats between them, a gasp and a sigh when his hand slips beneath the waistband of Ash’s pants to hot skin,  _slick_  skin. Ash was wet down there….his ass clenching Max’s thick finger…begging to be filled with the man’s impressive girth. The multitude of shapes, colours and bright lights buzzed through everyone’s heads, but Ash could only see Max, he could feel _only Max_.

Only this fine hunk of a man, whose rugged and husky voice seduced him so much, would make his body torturously hot. As for Max, the gaping of those luscious pink lips and the silent moan as he crooks a finger into his hole was everything he never knew he needed. To see those emerald orbs darken deeper into lust as he handled his tight hole was euphoric. He held his finger there, while Ash seemed to rock back onto it, biting his lip and tilting his head slightly in pleasure.

_I want him….I want him to fuck me hard._

On and on Ash rocked against that thick finger, desperate for more delicious sensations.

_Mmm….ah……nhhhh.._

A shiver ran down his spine as Max added another finger inside his already desperate hole.

To tempt him further, Ash reaches into Max’s straining cock instead, while the other buried a hand back in the man’s hair as they sway together. Ash stroked Max’s cock fervently while drowning in every choked gasp that spills forth from the man’s lips. He whispers profanities and husky groans that responded so strongly to Ash’s core.

Max on the other hand, was on the brink of becoming a savage beast. He wanted every inch of this beautiful boy, every breath and drop of blood and it seems the boy was very much happy to give that to him.

Pulling him away from the centre of the dance floor to the wall was quite difficult, but the arousal in his pants strengthened his resolve to just push all other people away. They didn’t matter to him - only Ash. He pinned the boy against the wall, unbuttons his own trousers and grinds back against Ash’s pert ass, pleading,  _begging_  for those beautiful sounds from those soft lips. He pushes down both jeans and briefs to expose the curve of that glistening pale ass. Max licked his lips in anticipation.

This was shameless. This was wrong.

Ash loved Eiji, and Max wanted to keep his marriage alive for the sake of his son.

_But…..perhaps…..perhaps just once…..once…_

At the end of the night, it hardly mattered; everyone  _knows_. Sure this was so wrong, but what mattered was that they felt _alive_. They held together by the same heartbeat.

All of a sudden, someone moves to seemingly join their session on the wall. Ash chuckled as he heard the possessive growl emanating from Max’s lips, his eyes feral and warning the stranger to back off his property – _his_ Ash. The stranger seats and laughs nervously, hushes a friendly _‘sorry’_ and walks off quickly. Right then and there, Max was all too happy to show everyone in this club who Ash belonged to. It’s so easy to just close his eyes and sink his cock into the tightness of that delicious hole.

To claim what is his and what always will be. Aroused by the man’s jealousy and possessiveness Ash rolls harder into Max’s cock with the tip pressing just at the rim of his quivering hole. They roll and grind together as a dozen eyes lock onto them, to bask in their light as Max and Ash shone for them, shine for the entire world and only each other.

Ash moans out, his sounds feeling louder than the music and stronger than the bodies pushing them together, his voice pulling him in deep, deep,  _deeper_.

Finally, ecstasy.

The song bleeds into another and then another, time stretching endlessly between Max’s fingers buried harshly in Ash’s sweat-damp hair. They could stay here forever, exposed and hidden inside each other. Ash’s head lolls onto Max’s shoulder, the delicious line of his neck bared for the man’s teeth.

Max caressed the teen’s face affectionately, whilst they engaged into a heated kiss. All the while, Ash continued to grind and press himself against the elder man’s groin, desperate for more than just fingers for the second round.

“Mmmh….” Ash moans and cries were muffled by the kiss. Aroused and very much determined to end this wild night in the bedroom, Max broke the kiss and trailed his lips over his neck, whispering vulgarities and praises. “Keep doing that…ah….” Groaning in delight, Ash tangled his fingers into the man’s damp hair.

He licks the vibrations of the bass from the boy’s skin and whispers against the shell of his ear, “ _Daddy’s going to fuck you up good tonight boy.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3 Its been a while since I wrote anything and I am glad to be back writing!  
> Comment and kudo below please


End file.
